wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Samsara
Samsara is the 11th multiplayer dungeon available in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 70. Party composition Recommended: *2 archers (one with Deep Freeze and Incendiary Shot and one with damage set) *1 knight with tank set (need high PDEF, Apollo Shield is good too since bosses tend to AoE alot) *1 mage with heal set (no Purification needed) *At best you need 65k BR (around 95k BR on Nightmare) Layout Samsara has 3 areas and 3 bosses. Area 1 The first area contains 2 gourps of 4 Samsara Guardians, taurus type of monsters you've seen before. They deal single and AoE physical damage. The Samsaran Tomb contains either a group of 4 Samsara Guardians or 40k daru. The boss is Drayek, Samsaran Sentry, a king taurus like the first boss in the Spire. He deals a very strong single hit physical damage mostly to a character in front row, but I've seen him attack back row characters as well. He can also attack everyone in the front row, so it would be wise to have a single tank in front, unless your tank is too weak. After halfway before his last HP bar, he will activate a buff that raises his attack by 100%. It is removable with Scatter Shot. On Nightmare, that buff is unremovable! The Mystery Box is in this area. Area 2 The second area of Samsara is actually random. You have a chance to get one of the following 3 paths : Path 1 : Desert This path contains 2 groups of 4 Blood Crawlers, beetle like creatures you've seen in Moonevil Den. Same attack pattern, but they are obviously stronger. The Samsaran Tomb contains either a group of 6 Blood Crawlers or 50k daru. The boss is Deese, Queen of the Cosmos, whom is exactly like the spider queen, final boss of Moonevil Den. She uses the same attack pattern as before, except that her attacks don't cause a defense debuff on your character, which makes Purification unnecessary for this fight. As always, bring Scatter Shot to remove her attack buff. Weaker teams might want to bring Deep Freeze and Incendiary Shot as well. Path 2 : Jungle The boss here is Serpantio, Zombie Serpent King, a lizard type of boss you've met before in The Bloodlands. He mainly deals single hit physical damage and he can attack anyone in the party, even back row characters. Weaker teams will want to have Apollo's Shield on to protect your mage. He can also use a physical AoE that inflicts physical defense debuff. Weaker teams might want to use Purification here, though it can easily be ignored since it lasts only 2 rounds. He can also use a Reverse Damage type of buff, that rebounds 50% of damage done to the attacker as well as a a regeneration buff that lasts 55 turns and heals the boss for 100k for every action. Scatter Shot is a must here and Deep Freeze highly suggested. Path 3 : Forest Coming soon The Silver Treasure Chest is in those areas. Boss is Arlos the Zombia Sycorax King. It does front fow and aoe magic damage, including 10k bleed. Teams will need purification, and archers using Deep Freeze and Incendiary Shot make its attacks easier to absorb. Area 3 This area contains 2 groups of 4 Order Guardians, skeleton type of creatures. They deal physical damage. The boss is Clander, Keeper of Order, a blue colorswap of the first boss of Demon Temple. He uses the exact same attack pattern, for the exception of his buff when you reach his final HP bar, which is a defense buff instead of an attack one. He will cast this buff every 3-4 turns and it is stackable and not removable with Scatter Shot. So keep your brutal runes for his final HP bar, because he will get harder and harder to damage. The Pandora's Box is in this area (provides positive buffs only). Category:Multiplayer Dungeons